Kaleido Star-El Renacimiento del Angel
by Duquesa Grandchester
Summary: Kaleido se ha visto agitado por una critica inoportuna a su estrella Sora N. no solamente ellos han sido victimas de estas reseñas también la competencia, al punto de unirse para formar un gran escenario, el reto La Técnica del Torbellino de Luz, pero antes, Sora deberá superar no solamente sus miedos, la competencia en el escenario sino también en el amor.
1. Capitulo 1

El siguiente Fan Fic, es mi primera creación, espero les guste ya que tanto me he inspirado jejejeje (Por favor no me crucifiquen si algo no les gusta, bueno aunque esa es la magia de un escrito, nos traslada y sorprende) y no se olviden de sus reviews que son como los aplausos para el escritor solo que en silencio… aquí les va…

Un poco más alto!, brincaaaa!... se escuchaban los gritos de una joven que sonaba estresada y furiosa -no un poco más alto, quiero que la gente sienta que te vas a morir, deseo sentir esa adrenalina Sora!-

Si señorita Katy, respondió una chica como de 20 años, ya más madura después de la magnífica técnica angelical, tenía unas curvas más definidas y una mirada más segura… Aaaaahh! Se escuchaban los gritos fuera del espectacular escenario Kaleido el cual había sido remodelado con unos toldos color beige y dorados, acompañados de unas pantallas que cambiaban de color dando la impresión que el espectador se encontraba en el Cesar Palace, no tan brillante pero era esplendido ya que los colores hacían que lo trasladara mágicamente a un país de ensueño.

Una gota de sudor iba escurriendo en su sien derecha, mientras unos ojos grises la perseguían hasta que se perdió en el mentón de la chica que respiraba agitada, y miraba hacia el frente con la vista perdida, como esperando un regaño.

No, NO, NO… NOOOOOOOOO! Leon que sucede contigo, caramba no estas concentrado nuevamente, dijo Katy suspirando y tratando de tomar aire quien lucía más imponente con ese pantalón negro y su nuevo corte de cabello a la moda rapado de un lado y cabello por otro, una blusa muy femenina color turquesa y unos pequeños pendientes que hacían juego con su blusa. El apuesto, adonis más deleitable que nunca, con la madurez innegable que trae la edad, a 25 años, después de ese tiempo era más sociable, abierto a los consejos e instrucciones de terceros-Como digas Katy- no contesto más, sin embargo su espléndida soberbia aún no había desaparecido del todo, solamente levanto su quijada se puso sobre el trapecio impulsándose, la pobre Sora como pudo tuvo que improvisar para que su acompañante la tomara de las manos y la impulsándola hacia un lado, ambos cayeron sobre un pequeño trampolín en forma de montaña y quedaron frente uno al otro, mientras la pobre chica de cabello pelirosa respiraba muy agitada, el chico de cabellos plateados solamente la abrazo sin que se diera cuenta el cerro sus ojos y olfateo el olor del cabello de su pequeña acompañante que aunque ya no era la misma chica pequeña, había crecido unos centímetros más, al fondo se escucharon unos silbidos y aplausos.

Bravo! Bravooo! Eso fue increíble dijo la pequeña (aunque ya no tanto) Roseta acompañada de también infaltable y bella May Wang quien estaba anonadada con la acrobacia hecha por Leon y Sora, ambas corrieron a recibir a Sora mientras bajaba de su trapecio.

May-Estuviste sensacional… Felicidades Sora con esta técnica estaremos de nuevo en el camino.

Mientras Roseta abrazaba a Sora felicitándola el rostro de Sora cambio abismalmente al oír las últimas palabras de May,

Sora-Eso espero, dijo con una mirada triste, casi a punto de llorar.

May- Vamos, movió a su amiga de los hombros, veras que resplandecerá nuevamente! Grito con mucha seguridad.

Roseta no dijo nada, solamente abrazaba a Sora tratando de darle tranquilidad.

Mientras Leon, bajaba de su trampolín se limpió el sudor de la frente, vio a Sora y levanto su ceja, como tratando de ser indiferente ante aquella imagen. Oye Leon! Al escuchar la palabras lo sacaron de su transe, vio a la persona que le llamaba, era Kalos quien había entrado al escenario,

Kalos-Leon necesito hablar contigo, es algo importante

Leon- Llego a tu oficina solamente me duchare, dijo dándose la vuelta instantáneamente.

Kalos, quedo allí frente al escenario y vio como Sora se retiraba muy triste junto con May y Roseta, Kalos cerró sus ojos pensando y diciéndose así mismo: Como solucionare esto, que hare, podrá aceptar mi oferta? Que hare? Se dijo Kalos mientras alzaba su mirada hacia los trapecios, se acercó a una butaca la acaricio como si hubiese sido algo que amaba, de hecho amaba esa butaca, amaba la pared donde se recostó por un momento a pensar y los tubos que sostenían los trapecios… poco falto para que Kalos se descontrolara y empezara a llorar, de pronto. Jefe! Era Ken quien lo llamaba Kalos levanto la mirada conteniendo la respiración, Jefe hay una persona que lo busca, es un tal Kpffurn al oír esto Kalos, no dejo que Ken terminara de explicarle, solamente corrió hacia su oficina como si de esto dependiera su vida, aunque la verdad dependía no solamente su vida sino el destino de muchas personas.

Kalos se paró frente a su oficina se arregló un saco color café que llevaba puesto, era rarísimo de hecho era inusual que Kalos se vistiera de traje, respiro profundo y entro con mucha seguridad.

Mientras tanto Sora entraba a su habitación y se dejó tirar sobre su cama, suspiro profundamente, quedo tendida hacia arriba, puso su mano sobre su cara sosteniendo sus lágrimas, de pronto una voz le dijo: Te ves muy tensa no deseas un masaje Sora?, Sora se volteo sin decir palabra alguna. O que te parece darte un baño y te doy un masajgggaagg… sin poder terminar su palabra fue ahorcado casi inmediatamente por la pequeña mano de Sora. Fool si vuelves a decir eso una vez más te meteré entre el canasto de la ropa sucia! Grito Sora.

Fool- Sora (casi ahogándose) era una pequeña broma

Sora- Dejo de ahorcarlo y suspiro nuevamente

Fool-Aunque entre broma y broma, mientras hacia una risilla morbosa.

Sora hizo un pequeño sollozo acurrucándose sobre la almohada.

Fool- Oooh vamos pequeña Sora, no empieces a llorar otra vez, tratando de levantarle el ánimo con una pequeña cabeza de dragón chino que Roseta había olvidado supuestamente por accidente.

Sora, solamente levanto su mano, ahora no Fool, hoy por poco no sale la técnica

Fool de pronto levanto su esfera y dijo la constelación de Escorpión se va acercando una muy distinta a la que estoy acostumbrado a ver, junto a él, al parecer vienen otras dos constelaciones más, pero solamente se ve capricornio al fondo no se distingue cual será esta bañada de una luz radiante, tan radiante que no me permite ver quien es, de pronto Fool cambio su rostro y se dijo así mismo, es esto posible, será que… y volteo a ver a Sora mientras ella se quedó viendo hacia la ventana hundida en sus pensamientos .

Mientras tanto en otro lado conversaban dos personas, era una charla que dependería del destino de muchos.

Kalos se sentó en su elegante silla tomando un suspiro y tomándose la cabeza con las manos, mientras un elegante caballero de cabello canoso, le sonreía muy gentilmente, le dijo:

Kalos, es lo que te puedo proponer, y créeme hago todo lo posible para que te libres de esto dijo sonrientemente tan sonriente que daban ganas de abrazarlo, era alto muy galante con un bigote ancho y unos ojos verdes muy grandes, vestía sombrero de copa y un elegante bastón, a pesar de su avanzada edad parecía tener la energía de un chico de 40 años.

Lo se Kpffurn, solamente que no sé qué hacer, dijo Kalos desesperado bajando la cabeza.

Deberías aceptar mi propuesta, mira que yo también estoy arriesgando mi prestigio y a mi excelente y talentoso equipo, dijo el no tan anciano, bajando la mirada y poniendo una melancólica… ella cree que nos ha quitado todo, pero no sabe que las verdaderas almas de nuestros escenarios aún están vivas….

Kalos se recostó en su confortable sillón sin titubear… se levantó-Donde firmo Kpffurn?-

El anciano vio a Kalos con una gran sonrisa-Hanns puedes entrar, dijo en voz recia y parándose lo más recto que pudo-

Tocaron la puerta mientras la habrían, era un apuesto joven rubio redondeando los 30 años, vestía un traje formal negro, muy fino y elegante, con el llevaba un portafolio del mismo color y misma calidad, se acercó a ambos señores mientras hacia una reverencia-Con su permiso señor Kalos-mientras abría el portafolio sobre el escritorio de Kalos, saco unos papeles y se los entregó al moreno-Por favor necesito los lea y si tiene alguna duda hágamela saber- Se puso a leer detenidamente los papeles entregados, al cabo no más de unos 4 minutos, pego un gran suspiro, buscando una pluma en su inusual traje, el elegante abogado le entrego una-Oh, gracias, bueno dígame donde debo firmar, mientras se ponía dispuesto a escribir-Aquí, aquí y aquí, señor Kpffurn usted también por favor, mientras le daba otra pluma-Kalos sostuvo bien sus lentes terminando vio si su firma era la correcta, le entrego el mismo documento al viejo quien también se aseguró todo estuviera en orden, sostuvo sus anteojos y firmo. Al concluir los dos hombres se vieron las caras, y se sacudieron fuertemente las manos.

Sr. Kpffurn, quiere decir que es un nuevo inicio para el escenario Kaleido

Kalos, al igual que el escenario Andrómeda Sr. K., serán buenos sus muchachos

El sr. K silbo sosteniéndose su sombrero, me ofende Kalos! Dando una carcajada, Kalos hizo una mueca de ya sé que es tonto lo que le pregunto. Sara entro súbitamente con una botella de champagne y 4 copas, bueno entonces si celebramos dijo mientras se asomaba con la charola, Kalos hizo una mueca con la mano para que se acercara, saco el corcho y rápidamente empezó a servir en las copas de los 4. El Sr. K, levanten sus copas por favor, que esto no es el fin de ninguno, al contrario es el inicio de nuevas aventuras y experiencias… Por la unión del escenario Kaleido y Andrómeda.

Kalos, levanto su copa diciendo porque seremos más fuertes que nunca dijo, las 4 personas reunidas en ese salón sonrieron y cada quien bebió su copa, el abogado Hanns, dio dos sorbos-Señora, dijo besando la mano de Sara, y haciendo una reverencia, Señores, me retiro, tengan una buena tarde y éxitos en este nuevo inicio. Tomo su portafolio y se retiró rápidamente. Bueno creo que yo también, me retiro a darles las nuevas a mis chicos, señora un gusto volver a verla, mientras se despidió con un beso en la mano nuevamente de Sara, Kalos…. Mientras lo miraba a los ojos, le estoy entregando la mitad de mi vida, el moreno acentuó con la cabeza poniendo cara seria, nos vemos entonces, salió el Sr. Sin decir más.

Al cerrar la puerta, Kalos se dejó sentar súbitamente ya un poco más relajado… Sara se acercó a él tratando de darle un masaje mientras, Oooh querido no te preocupes, veras que todo saldrá viento en popa, tu siempre has gozado de esa cualidad jojojojo todo te sale bien, mira conmigo yo te hice caso, jojojojo Kalos sonrió, eso no me preocupa, yo sé que ellos son profesionales, todos, pero en el escenario lo son… ahora fuera de él, no sé cómo se darán las cosas…

Oh dijo Sara, lo dices por D´Ruelle y él, mientras le sobaba sin ningún logro la espalda… ambos se quedaron callados un instante… Bueno, espero sea un impulso para Sora y Leon… pues por los demás espero sepan comportarse, los conozco y más a D'Ruelle, es arrogante, prepotente y déspota, sin embargo Andrómeda no existiría si no fuera por su esfuerzo y de los pocos que quedan. Sara dio una pequeña risa oooh jojojo no es así, también hay que reconocer es inteligente, con gran ambición, es una persona muy feliz con lo que hace, wojojojo te lo digo por las fiestas que a veces organiza, Kalos se rio, mmm la fiesta de las margaritas lo recuerdas mientras ambos se veían y sonreían, si yo sé, pero recuerda que ellos tuvieron algunos problemas cuando fu… un golpe en la puerta interrumpió su conversación.

Leon, dijeron al unísono, como sorprendidos-Si, así es-dijo con indiferencia pero viendo muy extraños -Perdonen, toque varias veces la puerta y no respondían, entonces decidí entrar-Sara sin vacilar, bueno los dejo para que hablen de sus temas.

Kalos - Siéntate Leon, por favor.

Leon, sin más miramientos, por favor Kalos dime que sucede.

Kalos, tomando un gran suspiro, como agarrando valentía uffff, bueno considero que tú debes ser el primero en enterarte respecto a la sociedad que se logró con Andrómeda...viéndolo de reojo para ver que reacción tenía el peli plateado.

Leon, aja... y.

Kalos, suspiro profundo, pues bueno tú serás uno de los integrantes más importantes en esta nueva familia que se organizó.

Leon-Kalos, sin tanto pero, dime que sucede

Kalos-Nada Leon, solamente espero que sea lo que sea, lo que se venga, tú seas profesional y sepas manejar la situación entre nuevos miembros del equipo. En una semana será la presentación oficial de nuestro nuevo escenario, justamente cuando termine la temporada.

Leon, se paró con una risa sarcástica ja Kalos no soy un zombi que morderá a todos y los infectará, ellos a lo de ellos y yo a lo mío. ¨No he huido de nadie, por nada y esto no será la excepción¨

Kalos, lo vio con ironía, Perfecto, entonces no hay nada más que hablar, gracias Leon.

El francés giro en un pie y salió de allí directo a su auto convertible azul.

A la mañana siguiente había demasiado movimiento en el escenario Kaleido desde muy temprano para el último show de la temporada, era un lleno total, la gente murmuraba, ooohh vaya al parecer los esposo Mereer se presentarán también estoy emocionada! Si ese hombre es profundamente atractivo, pero al parecer no estará en la presentación, oooh decía un grupo de chicas con unos carteles que no se lograban diferenciar la imagen de quien era… Mia se asomó por una de las puertas que dirigía al escenario… Vaya, hoy sí que hay demasiada gente, espero a Sora le guste todo esto.

La función de la bella durmiente transcurrió con total normalidad, excepto que a Sora, algo no le parecía bien, mientras hizo sus acrobacias, los aplausos del público estaban un poco apagados, estaban a la expectativa de algo más, acaso? ya no me sorprendería que no me quiera las bellas personas del público, pensó Sora para ella. En los controles se encontraba Layla junto a Kalos,

Layla Que le sucede a Sora, esta tan… pésima en su actuación

Kalos, acercándose al monitor… Si, ni me digas, si tú sabes de algo o alguien que le levante el y

Kalos, mientras se acomodaba los anteojos, esta así desde el incidente de la niña….mientras Layla lo miro con asombro Quieres decir que Sora ha estado así por más de 7 meses?con asombro. Si así es, pero al parecer no solamente a ella le afectaron las críticas de esa periodista, sino también al escenario completo de Andrómeda, Que quieres decir Kalos? Oh vaya, al parecer ya va a terminar la función dijo Kalos empezando a salir de la sala de control Kalos! Dijo Layla en tono desafiante, no sé que hiciste pero te advierto si Sora sale lastimada… No te preocupes Layla, ella no saldrá para nada lastimada al contrario, encontrara el impulso que la ayudará a volver como ella siempre ha sido. Terminando de decir esto salió rápidamente hacia el corredor que dirigía hacia el escenario

En la última escena Sora casi soltó a Leon, cosa que el público no se había dado cuenta, pero obviamente sus amigos si lo vieron. Finalizo la función y la pareja saludaba al público muy amigable, Leon se inclinó hacia Sora, Oye te sucede algo?

-Sora: No joven Leon, es solamente que estaba un poco nerviosa, hacia tanto tiempo que no miraba lleno total

-Leon, levanto la mirada hacia el público, y pensando mmm tiene razón, pero hay muchas pancartas de otro color… Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Leon, dice el jefe es hora que por favor se cambien… llego Ken un poco agitado mientras los focos estaban apagados…

Qué? Dijo la chica, mientras el rubio tomaba su mano.

Leon, se adelantó y también tomo la mano de Sora, y para que quiere que nos cambiemos,

Ken: Él dice que por una presentación que hará.

Leon: mmmm ya sé, perfecto

Ken: Tienen 10 minutos

Sora: Gracias Ken, vendremos enseguida, mientras corrían y la presentación de payasos empezó junto con Ana.

Sora entro al camerino al ver estaba ya Roseta con un elegante vestido verde, vaya Roseta te ves muy linda, gracias Sora, tu también te verás bien, Sora en un santiamén se vistió poniéndose un lindo vestido rosa pálido que marcaba muy bien sus definidas curvas y la espalda destapada, vaya todo esto para la presentación del escenario Andrómeda dijo May, mientras Sora salía tras ella, que te parece Sora? Mientras la veía, mmm te ves bien- Oh gracias May, dijo Sora muy sonriente a ti también se te ve lindo el azul- Ya lo sé, dijo la china, mientras daba la vuelta y el rubio Ken la vio de reojo, al poner la vista al frente, se sonrojo un poco y poniéndose demasiado nervioso puso su mano tras la cabeza- V…vaaamm vaya Sora te ves muy linda de rosa, ammmgg aclarando la garganta de rosa dijo más tranquilo- Oh gracias Ken, pero vamos, espera y Leon?- Ken tomo la mano de la chica, no hay tiempo, él llegará, mientras miraba hacia atrás siguió a Ken-Leon, pensó Sora, llego y rápidamente subió a una especia de tarima colocada allí para la presentación, allí pudo divisar una pareja de atléticos personajes, un pequeño de ojos azules y otra chica de cabello rojo muy atlética- Son pocos, susurro Sora a Mia, esta respondiéndole. De hecho Sora aún faltan dos más pero al parecer no han venido, mientras trataba de buscar a alguien, donde esta Leon? Pregunto con sumo interés-Sora trabando los ojos, no lo sé no tengo ni la mínima idea de donde se habrá metido, él es muy exigente con la puntualidad- concluyo la pelirosa- mmm dijo Mia en son de duda.

5 minutos antes el camerino de Leon.

El elegante chico, estaba cambiado y listo para salir, mientras atendía una llamada de su representante. No Marc eso no podrá ser… además sabes que tengo mucho que hacer acá… Si eso me dijo Kalos… No, y sigue mis instrucciones, te dejo debo salir a la mentada presentación, cortando la llamada, indirectamente el joven vio al suelo y diviso unas huellas de lodo y una parte de su alfombra levantada que se dirigía hacia su ropero, no lo había abierto ya que su traje estaba sobre la cama cuando se cambió de traje, muy sutilmente bajo una espada que tenía en su camerino, para ser más exactos era la espada con la que se había peleado con Yuri hace 4 años, la había guardado allí como recuerdo de sus metas, el perdón a su enemigo y más que todo a él mismo, sigilosamente hizo como que iba a salir, se acercó a la puerta y pensó-Debo estar loco para hacer estas idioteces- en un movimiento rápido se estiro hacia su ropero cortando a la ligera y sin tentación unos trajes que tenía colgados allí al hacer esto, escucho una respiración y vio caer unos cuantos cabellos castaños sobre la alfombra, asombrado abrió sus grises ojos-Que haces aquí?- Fue lo único que pudo articular Leon a quien casi le daba un paro cardiaco al ver semejante sorpresa.

Ya transcurridos los 5 minutos después de ese gran susto, Kalos subió al escenario con un elegante traje beige y camisa blanca, el público empezó a gritar desesperado,

Kalos: Buena noche querido publico! Y fue un mar de sentimientos nuevamente para Sora ver a las personas muy felices y emocionadas.

May: Saluda Sora, anda sonríe, es tu publico

Sora: Si, acentuó con la cabeza y siguió sonriendo muy alegre

Kalos: Es un gusto para nosotros estar aquí con ustedes, todas las noches son especiales, todas sin excepción, pero esta noche, esta noche es un gusto para mí y el escenario Kaleido hacer de su conocimiento que el escenario Andrómeda de Kpffurn y sus maravillosos acróbatas se unan a nosotros para ser una gran y talentosa familia- Los gritos de los presentes no se hicieron esperar, más el de las chicas, se escuchaba mucho un nombre, la acróbata de Kaleido Sora pregunto a Mia a quien tenía a la par-Oye Mia, logras distinguir lo que dicen- Si dicen Dilan contesto la chica- Dilan? Quien es Dilan dijo Sora murmurando- Emmm verás Sora él es uno de los acróbatas más importantes de este escenario o más bien tal vez has oído de él como el Trueno azul por sus trajes únicamente azules y la rapidez de sus acrobacias-Ya veo dijo la pelirosa, oye Leon no ha venido, dijo preocupada, buscándolo con la mirada- Mia muy nerviosa ammm si, seguro ya vendrá no te preocupes dijo agitando sus brazos.

Kalos: Les presento a la pareja Meeros, la pareja que había visto Sora antes eran ellos, son esposos dijo Mia, ellos llevan como 15 años juntos no me extrañaría que se retirarán. Robín anuncio Kalos mientras el chico hacia unas acrobacias con unas espadas, oooh vaya dijo Sora asombrada por el talento del pequeño, mientras Mia seguía explicando, él es Robín Wost él tiene apenas 14 años y es uno de los más talentosos malabaristas, Rizo la pelirroja camino hacia adelante dando un beso, ella es la encargada y creadora de muchas de las obras que han encantado, haay dijo Mia, ella es la escritora Rizo Compass es muy buena, pero renuncio solamente estará con nosotros para crear su última obra y partirá a Hollywood dijo Mia aliviada por un momento- Dilan D`Ruelle grito Kalos, ya sé que esperaban verlo pero esta noche no ha podido venir, sin embargo hay una sorpresa más que yo ustedes también han venido por ella, desde las hermosas tierras francesas, creadora de la técnica de Esplendor, también interpreto la técnica angelical en su momento, pero la única en hacer el Torbellino de Luz, la increíble Lorraine D`Ruelle- Los aplausos de la gente no se hicieron esperar, la euforia de muchas chicas y chicos se empezaba a detener al ver que la mencionada Lorraine no salía al escenario…Kalos con una gota en su cabeza nuevamente grito-Lorraine D`Ruelle, vio a todos lados, y murmuro díganle a Ken donde diablos se metió esa mujer, al ver a todo su equipo reunido menos Leon puso una cara pálida, hay no puede ser, Leon no está, busquen a Leon también y si hay algún problema me avisan… mientras se regresó sonreía con cara furiosa, se dijo en voz baja estúpida L…

Lorraine!, dijo un afligido Leon mientras se hacía para atrás con cara de asombro… mientras una mujer como de 1.67 salía de su ropero, de cabello castaño y ojos avellanados. Hola Leon dijo con una gran sonrisa, iba vestida como si nada fuera a pasar, unos shorts y una camisa rota.

Leon, casi con un infarto se sentó sobre una silla que tenía a la mano, mientras miraba a la hermosa chica de facciones muy finas y semblante relajado.

Lorraine, se acercó a él en son de broma, oye no pongas esa cara, cualquiera diría que viste a un fantasma dijo la chica viendo su reloj, maldición, a esta hora es la presentación.

Leon, quien no salía de su asombro con la boca abierta, quieres decir que… tu, acá, Kaleido logro decir el afligido chico.

Lorraine en una pose de triunfadora, le sonrió sitio! Yo prácticamente seré una de las principales acróbatas, como lo ves, mientras se acercó al atractivo hombre, oye Leon se te ve muy tranquilo, tú no eres así, dijo en un tono muy serio la castaña.

Leon quien estaba a punto de desmayarse(Cosa sumamente rara, jamás vista en un hombre así) lo salvo el toque de su puerta, quien era Ken, Leon te encuentras allí.

Lorraine apenas logro iniciar a esbozar lo que sería un gran grito si Leon no le hubiera tapado la boca rápidamente-SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH dijo Leon, cállate- Lorraine quitándole la mano susurro oye que te sucede?- Leon buscando nuevamente su ropero para meter a la chica.

Leon: Shhhhh nadie debe saber que estas acá dijo abriendo la puerta, metete.

Lorraine: Oye que te pasa tú no eres así, oye un momento que pasa, dijo la sonriente chica cambiando de cara por una realmente seria y empezaba a enfurecerse.

Leon: empezando a cerrar la puerta, cuando salga tu calculas salir por lo menos un minuto tras de mi entendiste?

Lorraine. Oye Leon si no estoy acá entonces donde estoy.

Leon: No sé, no me interesa

Lorraine: Leon, estas raro… logro alcanzar a decir antes que cerrar la puerta, respiro aliviado y abrió la puerta para salir, sin decir nada dejo a Ken por un lado, de lo que no se había percatado es que Sora estaba junto al… Leon camino más rápido para que lo siguieran.

Sora, junto al rubio, oye Ken, escuche que hablaba con alguien… mm yo también Sora, pero Leon es extraño ya sabes como es. No dijo Sora, hoy está muy distinto esta raro…

Continuara… ok espero sus reviews prometo lo que sigue será emocionante y después aún más emocionante


	2. Capitulo 2

Hola, oohhhh lo siento tanto, el haber dejado taaantisimo tiempo en actualizar, no me justifico pero tenia un millon ciento cosas que hacer, pero ya estoy por acá estaré actualizando más seguido, además necesitaba un poco de inspiration... espero les guste se aceptan tomatazos jajaja... bueno aquí voy

Cap. II

Esos extraños momentos en que tu pasado viene a reclamarte la dicha o los errores de tu pasado...

Leon, caminaba más de prisa, casi corriendo, Ken y Sora lo siguieron, la chica giro la cabeza para ver con recelo que había sucedido en la habitación de Leon, forzando su vista logro divisar una sombra saliendo de ese lugar cerrando suavemente la puerta y escapándose por la ventana con una habilidad únicamente vista para los excelentes acróbatas, abrió sus ojos más sorprendida que nunca, se detuvo por un instante pero el rubio la tomo de la mano para seguir con su camino

Sora: Ken, acaba de ver a alguien saliendo de la habitación de Leon, el rubio se detuvo para verificar si era cierto cuando la voz de Mia los distrajo – Hey, ustedes dos, apresúrense Kalos está furioso- ambos se vieron las caras y siguieron caminando, al llegar la confundida chica vio a su compañero del escenario algo distraído con la mirada hacia el público pero se le notaba que no estaba allí, pensó para sus adentros-Que habrá sucedido?- Kalos tomo nuevamente su micrófono, perdonen por la interrupción, ahora si les presento a la famosa Lorraine D'Ruelle, mientras una chica con un elegante vestido de campana color negro, salió presentándose dando besos a todos lados en el aire y se lograba leer en los labios varios gracias, el público a pesar del atraso estaba conforme, empezó a aplaudir. La castaña con una gran habilidad para fingir que no había sucedido nada minutos antes, empezó a saludar a sus futuros compañeros de escenario, le dio la mano a Ana, May, Roseta, Mia a Sora junto a Ken, Sara y por último, ya que ese era su objetivo era como su postre, al atractivo peliplata, levanto lentamente su rostro dándole un beso en la mejilla, el hacerlo era lo de menos, la manera en que lo hizo dejo helados a todos, ya que tomo el mentón del chico y en un giro pícaro trato de besarlo lo más cerca a los labios y lo hizo muy lentamente, era imposible que Leon se dejara mangonear de esa manera por una chica que apenas estaba saludando, o al menos eso pensaban todos los compañeros del escenario. Sora sin ánimos de sentir algo no pudo evitar que sentir ciertos jalones en las entrañas, era como si una corriente eléctrica le despertara la chispita de aquello que llaman celos.

Haciendo esto Lorraine soltó una mirada muy directa al chico y sonrió por un lado, Leon tenía su famosa ceja levantada viéndola con enojo, confundido y anonadado, -Bueno, creo que nos llevaremos, muy bien-dijo la castaña girando la cabeza hacia donde se encontraba, Sora nunca en la vida había sentido tanta inseguridad por un compañero, bueno al menos así pensó ella en ese momento, mientras Ana y Mia se quedaron boquiabierta-Excelente dijo Sora, con su voz chillona y tratando de aliviar las tensiones, nos llevaremos muy bien todos, aquí somos una gran familia-Lorraine viéndola de pies a cabeza con una mirada algo despectiva, se sacudió el cabello por un lado y haciendo un gesto desinteresado-Entonces, nos vemos mañana a las 06:00 a.m. para iniciar la nueva rutina, Rizo es una excelente instructora y escritora, ella se encargara que todo salga bien-Mia la interrumpió, de hecho yo también la ayudare, Lorraine haciendo una sonrisilla burlona, si ya lo creo, tus historias son tan originales que deben repetirlas una y otra vez, la pelirroja abrió sus ojos como platos, el escribir era su vida y que la tipa esta viniera a decirle que no era original es una ofensa, Rizo, interrumpió oh bueno, gracias por el mérito Lorraine pero es cierto Mia también ha escrito grandes historias, Kalos interrumpiendo, Señores comportémonos frente al público, después arreglaremos esto, mientras hacia el micrófono a un lado.

Kalos-Bien querido público, este es el nuevo escenario Kaleido quienes siempre estaremos felices de recibirlos en este que es su hogar! El escenario saludo al unísono de los gritos, silbidos del público.

El público empezó a salir del escenario al igual los integrantes del escenario iniciaron a despedirse, Kalos se dirigía hacia su oficina mientras Layla Hamilton lo esperaba en el corredor, Kalos, espero que esta presencia no arruine el escenario.

Kalos sin tambalear respondió, tal vez lo que necesita Sora es un poco de pasión, alguien que la inspire como en su tiempo lo hizo May, Kalos se giró y vio a Layla, alguien que la haga renacer... Layla esa chica Lorraine, sabes porque es famosa?... Kalos se quedó callado por un momento. Layla, lo mejor será que la misma Sora lo descubra por sí sola, pasa una linda noche.

Wooouuuww! Decía Roseta mientras se recostaba en su cama y brincaba un poco, al parecer el nuevo elenco son todos muy lindos, aunque falta Dilan... ouuwww *.* decía mientras suspiraba,

Sora, terminando de cepillarse, bien por qué todo el mundo habla del famoso Dilan yo no he odio nada de él, y su ´ atractivo´

Roseta tragando un poco de agua con dificultad, Vaya Sora, tu sí que eres distraída, Dilan es el chico que te mostré en aquella revista no recuerdas.

Sora, hacia un flashback de ese momento pero lo único que recordaba es que estaba comiendo un delicioso perro caliente mientras respondía uuuyy sí que bien y Rosetta le decía verdad que está bien, le seguía la corriente con el mismo mmmm uuy si muy bien y pegaba otra mordida, termino su flashback solo sonrió a Rosetta, ammm no recuerdo que me dijiste esa vez mientras se ponía la mano en la cabeza y una gota caía al lado.

Rosetta-Hay no puede ser Sora, te hable de él y de su hermana Lorraine, tampoco recuerdas.

De pronto Sora, se quedó pensando en Lorraine, por qué actuaba de esa manera, de pronto poco le empezó a importar ya que May era igual cuando entro, incluso peor, sin darle importancia se acostó perfecto Rosetta es hora de que te, aaaaaahh decía mientras bostezaba te duermes, mañana debemos madrugar según la instrucción y no quiero llegar tarde, mientras cerraba sus ojos se quedó profunda, Rosetta la cubrió un poco con su frazada, descansa Sora dijo suavemente se acosto en su cama y también quedo profunda.

Todo estaba en calma, solo había un pequeño ser que flotaba de un lado al otro-No puede ser, ella, no puede ser mientras seguía flotando, deberé presentarme frente a ella, me golpeará o peor me matará o mmm puede que me tome en esos brazos y me abrace mientras se sonrojaba, bueno tendré que ir allí Fool se desvaneció y apareció en una habitación donde se encontraba una castaña, leyendo unos folletos y hablando por teléfono.

Lorraine-No papá, ya te dije un millón de veces que no. Eso quieres hazlo y te juro jamás volverás a saber de mi... Genial, adiós, corto la llamada y se recostó en su cama, carajo ese señor no comprende nada mientras se cubría con su brazo el rostro.

Fool-Aclaro un poco la garganta

De pronto se quitó la mano sobre el brazo y abrió sus ojos grandemente

Fool-Un gusto en conocerte y debo decir que eres hermosa, pero yo soy... Tonto murmuro la castaña, aammm dijo Fool oye no me gusta que me digan esas cosas tan feas, Lorraine sacudió el brazo para levantarse y ponerse un sweater ignorando por completo a Fool, quien en realidad no lo había logrado ver, después de esto se recostó y se quedó nuevamente todo en silencio, a lo lejos se escuchaban los teclazos de computadora, era Mia quien estaba buscando información acerca de sus nuevos acompañantes,

mmmm Robín vaya tiene 3 premios de malabarista, mmm a la vez tomaba café quien a su vez se le unió Anna mmmm mira los esposos Meers vaya si que son buenos, ufff suspiraba Mia, vaya sí que son buenos, se vieron las caras al percatarse de que ahora debían buscar información respecto a la famosa castaña, Mia escribió el nombre en el buscador, voooowww dijo Anna mientras se sentó, así transcurrió toda la noche.

Sora, Sora... Soraaaa!

Sora- Que, que, qué? Fool que sucede.

Fool-ya son las 5:45 debes ir a tu entrenamiento.

Sora, hizo una pequeña reverencia se cambió rápido y salió corriendo al escenario, al acercarse se detuvo al escuchar unas pequeñas risas, asomándose poco a poco por la puerta logro ver a Lorraine y Leon charlando. Sora inevitablemente se molestó un poco, ni ella misma se explicaba porque ahora estaba tomando esa actitud frente a alguien que prácticamente no conocía y a otra persona que ya conocía y que no había tenido esa clase de sentimientos antes. Se quedó un poco para poder escuchar que decían.

Leon camino hacia unas pequeñas barras de equilibrio mientras Lorraine lo seguía, Sora no lograba distinguir que estaban hablando, pero a León se le miraba alterado, este bajo de las barras Sora logro leer sus labios 'compasión' cambiando su mirada por una muy cálida, justo cuando se disponía a abrazar a Lorraine, cuando... aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh! Sora había pegado un grito de muerte,-Sora estás bien le decía Ken mientras esta se recuperaba del susto.

Sora-Ken eres tú, ejejeje creo que me asustaste, decía muy sonrojada

Ken-Estás bien? Solamente te estaba saludando.

Leon subió rápidamente las gradas para ver que sucedía, que pasa? pregunto el joven agitado.

Ken-Oooh, nada lo que pasa es que pase por acá y vi a Sora agachmmmm, Sora le tapo rapidamente la boca, mientras lo interrumpó con un-Sólo paso a saludarme y me asusto... jejeje es todo!

Leon-Vio con recelo a Sora, y tanto escándalo por eso? volteándose, en vez de perder el tiempo deberías estar ya ensayando.

Heyyy, chicos, era Mia, quien venía junto a Rizzo, Kalos y el Sr. Kpffurn. Por favor vengan, se hablará respecto a la nueva obra, los esperamos.

Sora-Siii Mia ahora vamos para allá, Sora giro la cabeza y Lorraine paso junto a ella, lanzándole una mirada matadora, se quedó confundida y algo avergonzada por lo sucedido así que decidió seguirlos.

Al entrar a una pequeña Sala de reuniones Rosetta ya estaba allí, Sora ven siéntate acá mientras levantaba la mano.

Ammgg, ya todos están acá? pregunto Mia viendo hacia ambos lados, ufff bueno, como sabrán es apertura de temporada y pues entre Rizzo y yo trabajamos muy duro para tener excelente libreto desde ya, la obra que presentaremos se llamará El Príncipe de las arenas, todos incluso Leon detuvo su meneo en la silla para poner más atención a la obra ya que parecía interesante, Mia mordió sus labios viendo de reojo a Rizzo, como diciendo dio resultado, bueno esta obra estará ambientada en el antiguo Egipto, una princesa egipcia Gera, quien será interpretada por la Sra. Meers, no puede tener hijos su esposo el faraón Kamín será el sr. Meers, entonces le pedirá a la diosa luna que le ayude a tener uno, interpretada por May, ella le dice que si pero lo que quiere a cambio es la belleza de ella, aceptando esto la luna le da un hijo un hermoso hijo pero la madre incumple con la Luna y ella la maldice, si tiene una niña le quitará la belleza, pero al final tiene un niño quien es Karo interpretado de niño por Robín el tendrá muchas aventuras de niño combatirá contra ejércitos ya que él es un príncipe y debe defender a su pueblo, de grande se enamorará de Remeliana quien será interpretada por Sora, los demás papeles como el general Comerio será Dilan quien no se encuentra acá y la Diosa de la compasión y belleza será Lorraine quien será salve a Remeliana de la maldición ya que la Luna le envidia su belleza y sobre ella rebotaría la maldición, Rosetta será su ayudante y el demás elenco serán la parte de soldados, pueblo y demás personajes que están descritos en el libreto, como les explique, les daría un resumen por si tenían alguna duda y... Siendo interrumpida por Kalos, Mia me puedes decir que técnicas estarán utilizando, Mia un poco nerviosa si como pueden ver esta la técnica del Torbellino mágico, es decir hice unas modificaciones para que fuera un poco más fácil para Sora basandome en la técnica de Lorraine, una pequeña risita soltaron los del antiguo elenco de Andrómeda, la Sra. Meers, querida sin afán de ofender a Sora y yo sé que ella es excelente acróbata que te hace pensar que puede hacer esa técnica? Kalos acentuando con la cabeza, Mia debes examinar ese libreto ya que por lo que me estás diciendo y estoy leyendo las técnicas están basadas en muchas hechas por Lorraine,

Lorraine-Si hasta creo que me investigaste, hay técnicas que ni yo recordaba, mientras no dejaba de quitarle la mirada fría a Mia, levantando con dos dedos el libreto.

Kpffurn-Creo que lo mejor sería que Lorraine le enseñara a Sora las técnicas.

Kalos-No podemos perder mucho tiempo, la temporada ya estaría iniciando en menos de 15 días esa técnica lleva aprenderla más de dos meses.

Lorraine-a decir verdad fueron 2 años aproximadamente,

Leon-No perdamos más tiempo que lo interprete Lorraine entonces.

Mia-Sonriendo nerviosa, Leon por favor no quiero incomodarte con las escenas románticas, por eso considero que Sora debería hacerlo, todos quedaron en un silencio realmente muy incómodo Mia solamente quería morderse la lengua y que la tierra se la tragará.

Sora, vio a Leon, quien miraba a Mia con cara de pocos amigos, Lorraine sentada junto a él la miraba sorprendida en son de confundida y quererla ahorcar en ese momento.

May al igual, se quedó confundida, Anna solo ponía los ojos en blanco como lo hicieron Kalos y el Sr. Kpffurn.

Mia-Lo que quiero decir es que... Rizzo interrumpió, a lo que Mía se refiere es que por el tiempo de actuar juntos Sora y Leon se adaptarían más rápido a la interpretación. Pero tienes razón Kalos, se modificará para Sora, así... NO, se modificará nada, Lorraine interpretará a Remeliana tiene alguien algún inconveniente los chicos originarios del escenario Andrómeda esbozaban una sonrisilla pícara y otros inconformidad. Mientras los de Kaleido se miraban confundidos, únicamente Mia y Anna lucían algo nerviosas, Mia algún problema? No Kalos, así será.

Lorraine, movió su espesa cabellera castaña hacia un lado, como queriendo darle poca importancia a lo que sucedía-Si tienen alguna noticia o ya decidieron algo me informan, estaré practicando.

Leon a punto de levantarse, Kalos lo detuvo con una mano.

Kalos-Mia, el guion lo adaptarás para Lorraine, Sora es muy buena en las otras acrobacias, verdad Sora?

Sora no había dicho nada desde que inició el conflicto, en realidad no sabía que pensar ya que todo lo que sucedía la había tomado sorprendida-Sí, claro Kalos, no hay ningún problema, sintió como la observaban detrás de ella, era Lorraine quién estaba parada justo atrás de Sora sin quitarle la vista, Sora le devolvió otra mirada con una sonrisa muy amable, Lorraine al ver esto se sintió ofendida y ahora si se retiró, Sora se quedaba aún más y más confundida por la extraña actitud. Sora, Sora!? Dijo Anna-Ammm que te sucede, ya es tarde de hecho ya tenemos que ir a almorzar.

Sora vio su pequeño reloj de pulsera-Hay vaya que pasa el tiempo rápido, vamos dijo con una gran sonrisa, aunque por dentro se preguntaba que habrán querido decir con incomodar a Leon con las escenas románticas, de hecho no se sentía aliviada que Lorraine fuera su compañera, pero de seguro por ser nueva y para que haya más fraternidad entre escenarios.

En el almuerzo

Todos estaban sentados como lo hacían desde la remodelación, la mesa era más larga estaban Marion junto a Jonathan disfrutaban un delicioso pescado con vegetales, Mia con su computadora junto a Rizzo solamente comían ensalada, Anna un delicioso pudín de chocolate que solamente era la entrada de un gran pollo frito, pure de papas y una gran soda, a la par de ella una distraída Sora jugaba con su ensalada y el aderezo azul, ken le hacía compañía ya que la observaba y no comía al verla mientras tanto May un delicioso arroz frito chino junto a unas algas.

Ken-Sora, te sientes enferma

Sora-Saliendo de su transe, levanto la mirada y vio al rubio preocupado por ella, No Ken, no te preocupes, es solamente que estaba... pensando la distrajo nuevamente un Leon que salía, él normalmente estaba iniciando a comer en el mismo comedor, no en la misma mesa pero si en el mismo lugar, ella dijo con un dejo de voz, no, no es nada.

May con la boca llena de arroz interrumpio-Ammm creo que te tiene preocupada la técnica del torbellino.

Sora, al percatarse que no había analizado la técnica, ni le había consultado a Fool en su transe, busco nuevamente a Leon pero lo había perdido, no sabía que pensar con todas esas ideas en su cabeza.

Anna-Sora, te veo distraída, estás bien?

Mia-No tienes por qué preocuparte Sora, de igual manera hable con Kalos y Lorraine acepto enseñarte la técnica del torbellino, al menos la adaptará para ti.

Rizzo interrumpió con un sorbo de agua que la estaba ahogando, el pequeño Jonathan de un aletazo le quito el susto, oohh, eso dijo Lorraine? decía Rizzo muy confundida, mientras todos la observaban con asombro.

Es imposible que ella haya dicho eso? Es decir ella es buena lo hará, pero ustedes no la conocen como yo.

Marion junto con Jonathan al unísono-A que te refieres´?

Rizzo, acomodándose en su silla y reclinándose, verán ella no es tan mala como parece, pero en el fondo creo que Oswald la dejo herida.

Todos gritaron LEON!?

Rizzo giro su cabeza hacia ambos lados, asumiendo que todos ya sabían el secreto a voces.

Anna cerrando los ojos-Creo que se a lo que te refieres.

Una muy callada Sora, vio confundida a Rizzo. Ella entendió esa mirada.

Rizzo-Sora al parecer tu eres muy distraída, bueno no sé si ustedes saben, pero la técnica del torbellino mágico en realidad es una técnica adaptada al torbellino de luz fue una técnica prácticamente inventada por Sophie y Lorraine.

Marion-Sophie, la hermana de Leon.

Rizzo, acentuando con la cabeza, si... en esa época ella aún vivía, lograron completarla un par de veces pero tenía sus errores y había que mejorarla.

Sora-Y de que se trata la técnica?

Rizzo, se levantó de repente bueno dijo con sus manos en si no tiene plataformas rectas, los trapecios no son lisos ni largos... son redondos.

Sora asombrada grito que?

Anna, es cierto leí algo así, pero requiere de una gran coordinación y equilibrio ya que te puedes resbalar.

Rizzo, así es, ellas lo inventaron ya que el trapecio recto ocasionaba un gran estorbo, entonces al ser redondas las bases ellas podían moverse un poco más rápido, la diferencia en la técnica del Torbellino magico es más sencilla que la de luz, nunca he visto a Lorraine hacerlo pero según Los Meers, Kpffurn e incluso Leon dicen que es magnifica, El Torbellno mágico lo inventarón ambas para que Leon no se preocupará mucho por Sophie ya que en ese entonces practicaban la técnica angelical. Rizzo tomo otro sorbo de agua, vi a Lorraine hacer el torbellino de Luz en una temporada de presentaciones es muy complicada ya que los trapecios son redondos no debes usar las manos únicamente tu habilidad para mantener el equilibrio de pie y ser muy agil para poder elevarte al máximo, es un poco semejante a la técnica angelical excepto que allí te impulsan... la de Luz ja, esa solamente Lorraine y Leon saben como la perfeccionarón.

Sora, eso es prácticamente imposible, una altura de 50mts sin impulsarse... Un momento habías dicho que fue Lorraine y Sophie...

Rizzo-Si así fue, pero después de la muerte de Sophie... (suspiro) Hay Sora, Leon tiene un mar de secretos ocultos...no sé como lograrón esos dos soportarse con esos carácteres.

Rosetta-Oye y es muy dificil esa técnica?

Rizzo, pues no lo sé yo nunca me he trepado a un trapecio recto jajaja, ahora imaginate a un redondo, Lorraine lo hace, hacía con un poco de dificultad ya que... se quedó en silencio, las criticas también la destrozaron.

Sora, sintió un frío en su cuerpo dejándola perpleja por lo que acaba de escuchar- A ella también, le hicieron lo mismo?

Rizzo, Si Sora a todos nos destrozaron esas críticas.

Con un dejo de voz Sora-No pensé que fuera así, por qué?

Rizzo, levanto su mano en señal de triunfo, pero la técnica del torbellino dejará callada a esa tonta periodista.

Todos ponían su cara de equis y a la vez se reían, Ken tomo la mano de Sora en son de brindándole tranquilidad, interrumpiendo las preguntas que tenía Sora en su cabeza, Quién era Lorraine, por qué conocía a Leon y a Sophie, y más que todo quería aprender la técnica del torbellino no solamente el mágico también el de luz.

Mia junto a Rizzo se levantaron, ahora chicos les tenemos una buena noticia, toda la mesa puso cara de atentos, Sora será nuestra Remeliana la princesa

Ken-En serio como lo lograron.

Mia, haciendo el signo de paz y amor, pues se adapté el libreto para la técnica del Vuelo del Fénix entre Sora y León, no es exactamente la técnica que queriamos y por cierto Kalos me indico que Dilan no vendría hasta la siguiente temporada, asuntos de negocios no quiso darme detalles.

Sora-Pensaba, no tengo buen presentimiento de esto, mientras se tocaba el pecho. Mia debiste dejar la técnica del torbellino, la hubiera aprendido.

Anna-Vamos Sora, aprenderás la técnica de la Srita. Layla, que piensas!? No te parece excelente que tú interpretes a Remeliana.

Sora- Suspiro un poco y pénsandolo mejor sería una gran oportunidad para aprender más técnicas de Layla-oooh si claro, me parece muy bueno jejeje, solamente que no sé cómo lo tome el joven Leon.

Anna-Hay Sora últimamente te estás preocupando mucho, tranquila!

Sara llego con su traje de karateka, sacando a todos de su conversación, chicos holaaa! les recuerdo que hoy inician los ensayos y que tenemos la conferencia de prensa.

Sora pego un brinco de su silla, hoy iniciamos los ensayos, perfecto! Sora con todo el ánimo fue corriendo hacia el escenario estaba ansiosa por iniciar las prácticas.

Al llegar, una castaña ya se encontraba allí, quién esta practicando unas siluetas de ballet, Sora entro y la saludo con una sonrisa, a lo cual la otra chica solamente la vio e ignoro sin recelo.

Sora se puso al lado de Rizzo quién ya se encontraba allí y para sorpresa de todos Cathy se encontraba también para ver la interpretación de la obra que tenía un excelente libreto ahora solamente era de esperar como se llevaría a cabo.

Sora subió a su base para lanzarse e iniciar los ensayos junto con Leon, pero algo la congelaba era la impactante mirada de Lorraine que se encontraba con Cathy y ooh otra sorpresa Layla Hamilton, las tres los observaban fijamente.

Sora empezó a sentir como las manos le sudaban, de pronto empezó a imaginarse el grito de una niña, no había tomado el impulso suficiente, no logrando tomar la mano de su acompañante, este giro en su mismo trapecio rápidamente atrapando a Sora, Leon pego un grito-Maldición Sora, concéntrate por poco y te caes!

Layla se molestó más que Cathy, ella gritaba Vamos Sora, con fuerza, enséñame a ese ángel!

Sora-Si señorita Cathy, mientras se detenía, hola señorita Layla, agitando su mano.

Layla giro su cabeza ignorándola al hacer esto vio a una rubia sentada al fondo de las butacas, -Que hace ella aquí? pensó.

Lorraine se río de manera burlona, pero al ver que Layla perdió su mirada entre la obscuridad, ella también se quedó viendo al mismo punto.

Robín-Lorraine vaya que te encuentro, Kalos indica que se vayan a cambiar para la conferencia.

Leon, Sora! bajen es hora de que se preparen para la conferencia.

Leon sin decir palabra se bajó de su base muy molesto caminando hacía su camerino.

Sora, se secaba el sudor mientras se acercaba Lorraine,

Lorraine-Vaya no sé si estuviste terrible o muy terrible

Sora-Si, ammm estoy tratando de adaptarme a la técnica.

Lorraine-Sabes te he observado, eres muy talentosa, pero al parecer no sé si Leon te intimida o qué?

Sora-se detuvo en seco, a qué te refieres.

Lorraine- Vamos Sora, Leon es un gruñón, pero es buena persona, créeme no haría nada malo, en especial contigo.

Sora, mientras caminaba en un giro rápido le pregunto- y tú de donde lo conoces?

Lorraine, hizo una pequeña risilla, mientras se acaricio la mano derecha donde tenía puesto un anillo color grisón-Se puede decir que desde niños.

Sora, algo intrigada- ooh fueron amigos?

Lorraine pego una carcajada, amigos? ommmm que te hace pensar eso?

Sora, No lo sé, tal vez es mi impresión

Lorraine, entre Leon y yo no ocurrió algo a lo que se le puede decir ´Amistad 'mientras movía sus dedos en forma de comillas.

Sora-es decir qué?

Lorraine-es un poco más fuerte que eso... es más bien algo como...

Allí están, caminen las dos era la Sra. Meers, quién con fuerza jalo al par de chicas, vayan y cámbiense en este momento Kalos está nervioso y el Sr. Kpffurn está que mata a todos, apresúrense.

Sora, se quedó muy intrigada de lo que estaba hablando con Lorraine, además de que era prácticamente la primera vez que hablaban y era algo demasiado delicado para dejarlo a medias, a pesar de que ella no era muy curiosa le intrigaba el hecho de que Leon su querido compañero de trabajo a quién ella empezaba a conocer cuándo se enojaba, era tierno y a veces sonreía, eso la dejo más confundida que antes la pelirosa se sonrió en sus adentros y decía aunque Lorraine parece ser buena persona, contrario a lo que empiezan a decir de ella... mientras se sentaba e iniciaba a maquillarse-Bueno estoy lista-se levantó y empezó su camino hacia la conferencia.

Se veía una hermosa silueta contoneando sus caderas al iniciar estas un escote por toda la espalda y de encaje hasta terminar en sus pechos, iba con el cabello recogido y con unos pendientes plateados sencillos pero muy elegantes, Sora se miraba que quitaba el aire, en el estrado donde ya esperaban Kalos, el Sr. Kpffurn y Leon, este último dirigió únicamente la mirada para ver quién subía las gradas era Lorraine quién le sonrió cálidamente lucía preciosa con un vestido de campana estampado blanco y flores rojas el muy caballerosamente la ayudo a subir las gradas mientras ella dio unos golpecitos en su pierna mientras le agradecía este se mantenía siempre indiferente, giro sus ojos y los regreso rápidamente, al percatarse que no había visto bien quien subía las gradas los volvió a girar era Sora quién con un poco de dificultad subía al estrado, en un brinco Leon salto para ayudarle antes de que Ken se le acercará Sora sin darse cuenta tomo de su mano sus miradas nuevamente se cruzaban a lo cual un pequeño rubor apareció en la pelirosa, era muy raro cuando esto ocurría ya que la energía que trasmitía en ese momento la hizo sentir apenada, era muy distinta a la que transpiran cuando práctican, era eso o el vestido que lucia, ya que se miraba muy bien, tan bien que Ken se quedó en blanco durante un buen rato, hasta que la china Mey le golpeo en la cabeza-Oye, concéntrate, te están llamando allá atrás

Ken-Así, ooh ahora voy, permiso mientras salió corriendo para ayudar con las luces.

Kalos tomando la batuta nuevamente.

Señores periodistas, agradezco su tiempo e interés hacía este escenario Kaleido, que es nuestro hogar al igual que suyo, mientras los protagonistas de la futura puesta en escena se levantaban y se colocaban detrás de Kalos.

Kalos-Quiero por favor presentarles a los protagonistas de nuestro próximo proyecto, pero antes resolveré dudas.

Una pelirroja levanto su mano-Podría ampliarnos más como han sido estos días que el escenario Andrómeda se unío al de ustedes.

Kalos en tono de risa contesto, pues un poco apretado y todos iniciaron a carcajearse, lo hacía para relajar tensiones ya que las entrevistas anteriores habían sido para aclaraciones muy difíciles.

Un tipo de cabello azul -Está conforme con su equipo de trabajo, y por cierto Sr. Kalos, que gran producción la que les espera, leyendo su libreto es muy... Compleja? Dijo una voz interrumpiendo al reportero, era una rubia quién permanecía sentada con el libreto del Príncipe de las arenas, en sus manos mientras en su otra mano sostenía una grabadora portátil, levanto su rostro y se paró a la vez dirigiéndose hacía el estrado.

Hola -Kalos, dijo muy tranquilamente.

Sora al escuchar la voz se le helo la sangre, el rostro de Leon cambio de pasivo a uno de odio, incluyendo a Lorraine puso cara de pocos amigos.

Kalos-Srita. Klein, es un gusto verla en nuestra conferencia.

Klein (como se llama la rubia periodista) se paseó un poco para ver a los tres protagonistas que permanecía atrás de Kalos, mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Leon,

A Kaleido le he tenido siempre menos aprecio de lo que era Andrómeda dijo sin miramientos, su Ave Fénix, su ángel no sé qué, al inicio se me hizo raro que Oswald se uniera a ustedes incluso, pero así es la vida, ahora Lorraine D´Ruelle se encuentra con ustedes y le dan un papel secundario, es un mal chiste verdad.

Kalos tratando de defender a su equipo, mientras trataba de mantener la calma-A qué se refiere Klein.

Klein- A lo que me refiero es que también Sora Naegino es una digna rival de Lorraine

Kalos, la seguía con la mirada-Al grano Klein que es lo que pretende.

Klein-Respeto! El público se merece otra cosa, una típica actuación mediocre de Sora nuevamente, ella no ha superado sus miedos desde el incidente de la niña Collen en el Show infantil.

Sora dio un brinco, Leon en un rápido movimiento sostuvo su mano sin voltear a verla la respiración de Sora se hizo acelerada y sus ojos se vidriaron.

Los periodistas empezaron a murmurar mientras dejaban que la rubia terminará sus preguntas

Kalos, quiero ver la sangre sobre el escenario, si vamos a ver a Sora o a Lorraine junto a Oswald debe ser bueno y que sucede con Dilan, donde está el también debería competir por un puesto en la obra

Kalos-Lo de Dilan se aclaró, el ingresará al escenario hasta finalizar temporada y... no dejándolo terminar

Klein-Entonces tenemos a un León dormido, a una pequeña insegura y a otra con un padre sobre protector que no la deja ser ella si no es por un puñado de dinero.

Lorraine dio un brinco para tirarse encima a las periodistas, pero la mano de Ken y el Sr. Meers la detuvieron.

Klein-Uuuuy ese fuego, esa furia, quiero verlo en el escenario Mademoiselle Lorraine

Leon -sin titubear que pretendes Klein

Klein-Una audición, frente a toda la prensa y nosotros diremos quién se merece ser la protagonista de su obra, en una semana aquí en su escenario

Leon-No complaceremos tus caprichos Klein.

Klein - ooh tienen miedo, Lorraine contéstame, le tienes miedo a la pequeña Sora, o que ahora sea la noviecita de tu querido Leon, un silencio domino la mente de Sora, no se había percatado que Leon la tenía de la mano, lentamente decidió apartarse de él,

Sora se acercaba lentamente al micrófono cuando escucho un -ACEPTO! Venia de la pelicastaña quién se miraba roja de la cólera que tenía, su tez blanca había cambiado y sus ojos se miraban un odio grande.

Leon se había quedado callado sin afán de querer entrar a una discusión.

Klein en tono más desafiante, entonces Sora aceptas, Sora miraba a Lorraine, ella no quería eso en su amado escenario, había luchado tanto tiempo con los demonios de Mey y Leon para volver a lo mismo.

Ella aceptará, era la voz de otra rubia, Srita Layla, grito Sora casi llorando pero no podía ir hacia donde ella estaba.

Klein pedantemente Hamilton tu aceptas por Sora.

Layla-No, ella aceptará el reto, no es así Sora.

Sora miraba confundida a Layla como diciendo como me puede hacer esto. Debes aceptar Sora se escuchaban unos susurros atrás ella era sus amigos, por el escenario Kaleido hazlo.

No, no me prestaré a un juego sucio. Leon murmuró, Sora tu no conoces a Lorraine si Mey era el demonio Lorraine no es quien te imaginas, ella te orillará hasta un punto en que desearás olvidar ser una acróbata, si no lo haces tú, ni Layla, ni Kalos nadie aquí lo hará será el mismo demonio que te hará probar la sangre en el escenario.

Sora sin decir palabra y con lágrimas en los ojos, aceptar... no, no... Puedo... Sora salió corriendo cayendo por las gradas pero a la misma velocidad se levantó.

Layla vio como salía, muy enojada-Señores, Sora Naegino aceptará el reto de la srita. Klein, solo por esta vez. Será en 1 semana en este mismo escenario, gracias.

Los periodistas se quedaron atónitos con semejante escena.

Lorraine salió sin despedirse de nadie y Leon se quedó allí viendo a un señor que conocía este solamente levanto su sombrero en son de saludo, Leon lo ignoro subitamente.

Abre la maldita puerta se escuchaban los golpes de una rubia muy furiosa del otro lado había una chica llorando mientras un pequeño fantasmita trataba de consolarla

Fool-Vamos Sora, es por salvar el escenario, ve y demuéstrales de lo que eres capaz

Sora, no Fool no puedo, no quiero, no debo, sabes que el escenario es todo para mí y otra vez pelear...

Layla-Sora si no abres la maldita puerta en este momento la botaré a patadas, tomando impulso mientras la Sra. Meers la detuvo, querida oh Layla querida, creo que debes dejar que se tranquilice un poco, mañana será otro día.

La chica de cabello rosa se había quedado dormida, cuando un toc-toc la despertó, eran las 2:44 a.m. , una pequeña punzada le indico que su rodilla tenía sangre seca y una mano inflamada, auuch debió haber sido cuándo caí de las gradas, mientras se acercó a la puerta quién podría ser a esa hora, es muy probable que alguna de las chicas, Ken o la srita Layla, vacilo un poco antes de abrir pero al final lo hizo para su sorpresa no era ni Layla, ni las chicas ni Ken, era nada más ni nada menos que un peliplateado que llegaba con una bolsa de hielo y un kit de primeros auxilios.

Como va que les parece... acepto tomatazos hasta halagos,


	3. Capítulo 3

La chica pelirosa había decidido abrir la puerta y no fue como lo imaginaba, no era Ken, Layla, las chicas o Kalos, era nada más ni menos que Leon Oswald, quien en una mano sostenía un pequeño kit de primeros auxilios y en la otra una bolsa con hielo. Leon sin titubear, le dio el kit a Sora-Toma, supongo sabes cómo aplicártelo en esa rodilla que tienes lastimada, la pelirosa había quedado prácticamente en shock al ver a ese hombre tan intimidante frente a su puerta y su respuesta fue un -Ammm si, si, si... eso creo...

Leon, trabo los ojos-como lo imaginaba no sabes ni siquiera ponerte una vendita, siéntate será cuestión de 2 minutos, el peliplata sin pedir permiso ni dudar entro a la habitación de la chica, tomo una silla que se encontraba al lado de su mesita de noche y la puso frente a la cama de la asombrada mujer quién tratando de improvisar como en sus ensayos rápido se sentó en su cama, Leon sin pedir permiso tomo la pierna de Sora y la puso en su regazo para curarla mientras el permanecía sentado frente a ella, la chica empezó a sonrojarse un poco, pero al sentir un picor olvido lo que estaba pensando-Auuch, duele

Leon-Déjate de mover o te dolerá más y eso es porque se te ha infectado la herida, debes tener más cuidado Sora, esto puede atrasar tus entrenamientos, dijo mientras terminaba de colocar un pequeño vendaje con mucho cuidado de pronto tomo impulsivamente la mano de Sora, poniéndose esta súper roja, toma le dijo mientras ponía hielo en la mano-Esto bajará la hinchazón-mientras se ponía de pie el intimidante chico, Los entrenamientos iniciarán a las 7:00 a.m. en punto, dijo el peliplata mientras se retiraba con el kit en sus manos y cerró la puerta a su espalda.

Sora se quedó sentada allí aún con la pierna en el aire y murmuro un -gracias- no pudo pegar el ojo en toda la noche, pensando en que tendría que practicar muy duro para que saliera la técnica del fénix dorado de Layla, pero también quería saber la técnica del torbellino de luz, era tan complicada como decían, de pronto en sus pensamientos salía el rostro de Leon sonriéndole, sin poder más se levantó camino hacia el barandal de su ventana para ver el amanecer.

Sora hablo en voz alta para ella, Lorraine... y el escenario Kaleido, nuevamente esta gran prueba.

Es una mujer muy terca sabes, dijo Fool flotando a un lado de Sora

Si. Al parecer si respondió esta

Y muy, pero muy sensual... wapuucch sonó la pobre cara del pervertido Fool-Dime que no la has visto bañándose!-

Fool, solo un par de veces, terminando de decir esto se escuchó el ruido de una olla cerrándose mientras una vocecita gritaba auxilio!

Primer día de entrenamiento...

Sora se reunía junto a Leon mientras el decidiría con quien entrenaría el primer día, Lorraine aún no había llegado

Leon-Lo mejor sería ver quien de las dos es capaz de realizar la técnica del Fénix Dorado. Todos concordaban con Leon con su propuesta incluso Sora.

Por fin llego la castaña con un maletín de ejercicios el cual aventó hacia un lado y a la vez se hacía una cola en el cabello-Buenos días, que se hará? Dijo mientras veía a todos los reunidos, de pronto intuitivamente bajo la mirada al ver la pierna de Sora tenía un pequeño vendaje, la vio fijamente para después levantar su mirada y ver hacia donde estaba Leon, cruzaron miradas unos instantes y después dirigió su mirada hacía Sora, frunció el ceño y se retiró.

Todos se quedaron confundidos por la actitud de Lorraine, Kalos solamente se sujetó sus lentes -Perfecto Sora, práctica con Leon la técnica del Fénix dorado, yo hablaré con Lorraine para ver qué demonios le sucede, no había terminado de decir esto y se fue atrás de la pelicastaña. Y así inicio su entrenamiento, era obvio que a Leon se le facilitaría un poco más realizarla pero a Sora aún le faltaba un poco de coordinación para impulsarse como la técnica lo exigía.

Así terminaba el primer día de entrenamiento, como algo tan habitual, únicamente que Leon se le notaba un poco distante, por ratos miraba hacía la entrada, como esperando que alguien entrará, Sora no tardo en notarlo pero como ya casi terminaba el entrenamiento no le dio mucha importancia.

Leon-Sora mañana el entrenamiento será a las 10:00 a.m., dijo mientras se ponía unos tenis y sujetaba el cabello

Sora acentuó con la cabeza y observaba como desaparecía el peliplata, Soraaa, escucho un grupo de voces que se dirigían hacia ella, giro y sonrió-Hola chicas, ya terminaron sus entrenamientos

Rosetta-Sora no te has dado cuenta, al parecer Lorraine desapareció

Sora reacciono asustada-Qué dices, cómo, cuándo?

Anna-Lo más probable es que este entrenando por sí misma, es bastante pedante.

Mia-Vamos Sora, sin embargo no te rindas, el papel será tuyo.

Sora-No es eso lo que me importa Mia, sabes que el escenario es todo para mi

Marion-Creo que estaba celosa de ti y Le... auuuchh Anna que te sucede?

Anna fingiendo que no había golpeado a Marion-No sé de qué me hablas-

Sora, no quiso darle importancia al comentario que estaba haciendo Marion, por suerte Mey interrumpió sus pensamientos, Heyyy Sora y te vas a ir solo así? Qué pasa contigo debes seguir entrenando! Mientras la morena se acercaba a ella en tono amenazante

Ken-Oooh vamos Mey deja que descanse al menos por hoy,

Mey-Que haga lo que quiera, pero a mi esa chica Lorraine no me inspira nada bueno.

Anna-Bueno, creo que lo mejor será descansar, mañana será otro día, no te preocupes Mey, mientras la china cerraba los ojos indignada.

El grupo de chicos salió, justo cuando Leon y Lorraine se les miraba discutir a lo lejos.

Shhhhhhh cállense dijo Mey mientras miraban la escena, Sora-Hay chicos por favor, seamos un poco menos entrometidos.

Mia-Si tienes razón Sora vámonos.

Al decir esto Sora no entendía por qué seguía sintiendo sentimientos encontrados, como confundida.

El segundo día de entrenamiento

Sora, se encontraba puntual a las 10:00 como le había dicho Leon, cuando ella lo vio entrar, lucía cansado y con raspones en los brazos, sus tenis estaban completos de arena.

Sora-Joven Leon se encuentra bien?'

Leon-Si muy bien Sora, solamente... se estiro el brazo y se apretó un poco su costado, mientras trataba de sobarse.

Sora-Oooh joven Leon, pero usted está herido.

Leon-Sora, cuántas dime, mientras se estiraba, cuánto tiempo tienes de ser mi compañera de escenario

Sora quedo un poco pensativa ante la pregunta- 4 años.

Leon-Y durante ese tiempo, cuántas veces te he dicho no me digas joven... dijo mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

Sora, se sonrío tímidamente.

Leon-Lo que veo es una pequeña sonrisa?

Sora se puso sería-Al igual que usted jo... Leon, veo que también sonríe

Ambos quedaron frente a frente, Leon esquivo la mirada y así iniciaron el entrenamiento.

Conforme iba avanzando el entrenamiento Leon observaba muchos fallos en Sora, ella temía llegar al trapecio más alto, aún a pesar de aquella prueba difícil que le había puesto Layla hace años, no había podido perder el miedo.

Leon-Suficiente...

Sora estaba tratando de llegar al trapecio, cuando escucho al peliplata y cayó en la red.

Sora-Leon, mientras respiraba agitada, estoy tratando de llegar.

Leon-Exacto, eso haces, únicamente tratas de llegar pero ni siquiera realizas la pose correcta para realizar el Fénix, te falta algo.

Sora mientras se levantaba de la red-No sé qué es lo que hace falta.

Leon-Confianza.

Sora lo observaba fijamente que el tomo su chaqueta y se preparaba para irse.-Leon, te irás tan pronto?

Leon-Mañana a las 09:00 a.m. iniciarán los entrenamientos, te veo en el parqueo.

Sora se quedó allí sin saber que podía hacer, pensó-No me daré por vencido, le mostraré a Leon y no solamente a él a todos de que podré realizar la técnica del Fénix Dorado, lo lograré!

A la mañana siguiente Sora ya se encontraba en el parqueo de pronto eran las 08:59 en su pequeño reloj de pulsera, cambio a las 09:00 de repentinamente vio un auto convertible plateado, que se estaciono frente a la pelirosa quien se preguntaba que pretendía aquel hombre.

Leon-Sora Bueno, hop.

Sora sin vacilar subió al elegante auto.

Leon-Ahora daremos un pequeño paseo, lo que harás es ver como hago los cambios en el auto, entendiste?

Sora-Si Leon.

Leon-Aaah y Sora, tranquila mientras cambio su mirada por una más tierna, eso hizo que Sora se sintiera más cómoda, el auto arranco y dieron un largo paseo en la playa, no hablaron de nada únicamente ella observaba como conducía, al cabo de un rato Leon detuvo el auto-Perfecto, como sé que no puedes conducir, ahora será tu turno de aprender.

Sora empezó a ponerse un poco nerviosa, ya que era el auto de Leon, cosa que le ponía aún más nerviosa.

Leon, salió del auto y le dio las llaves-Bien Sora, iniciaremos con algo básico, la pobre chica confundida, no sabía a qué quería llegar el peliplata con esa clase-Leon perdona, no entiendo para que sería aprender a conducir, es decir debo aprender, es más ya tuve que haber aprendido y... el intimidante hombre la interrumpió-En efecto Sora, lo que planeo en ti, es que tengas más confianza en ti y en mí, y agilices tus reflejos.

Sora se quedó sorprendida por lo que estaba haciendo Leon por ella, ya que había escuchado anteriormente que su auto era uno de sus pocos tesoros y que él jamás, JAMÁS prestaría.

Ella se sentó en el asiento del conductor. Leon-Bien, ahora revisa todo los retrovisores, tu cinturón, tienes la llave ok empieza, Sora empezó a conducir paraba y seguía, en parte fue muy divertido ya que Leon a veces se irritaba pero nunca le grito, y una pequeña vena en su sien derecha se lograba divisar, sin embargo a pesar de todas esas pruebas el trataba de mantenerse tranquilo.

Aunque a Leon a veces se le notaban ganas de querer gritarle a la pelirosa, respiraba profundo y le daba instrucciones, a veces el sostenía el timón sobre la mano de Sora, cosa que a ella la ponía muy nerviosa, pero conforme paso el "entrenamiento" ella aprendió a conducir la chica estaba feliz ya que no se imaginó que Leon tendría paciencia con ella para esas cosas.

Leon-Bien Sora lo has hecho bien, ahora necesito que te vendes los ojos. La pelirosa se quedo perpleja por el tipo de prueba.

Sora-Ammmm joven Leon, creo que es muy rápido y no me siento segura.

Leon-Sora no me digas joven y ademas de eso hablo, mientras el se recostaba sobre la puerta del conductor la pelirosa intimidada retrocedia un poco.-Bien, toma- mientras le daba una venda, la chica se la puso en los ojos.-Ahora lo que quiero que hagas es que conduzcas, confia en ti misma Sora-

Sora-Si

Leon- Cuando yo te diga detente te detienes, derecha es derecha o izquierda, entendido?

Sora-Entendido

Leon- Bien, comencemos.

La chica empezó a conducir con los ojos vendados, la voz de Leon era tan relajante. Transcurrieron 2 horas y perfeccionaron a Sora esa falta de confianza, al fondo de la playa se veía una pareja observándolos, era Ken y Mey quienes los estaban buscando ya que no se encontraban en el escenario.

Ken-Lo logro.

Mey volteo a ver al rubio-Si, asi es Sora.

Ken-Me alegro por Sora, pero...

Mey-Pero qué?

Ken- No lo sé, que Leon este asi con ella, no lo se

Mey solto una carcajada-Robbins desde cuando te mueres por Sora y no eres capaz de decirselo, sabes se lo diré yo.

Ken le tapo la boca a la china en un rápido movimiento, mientras estos dos hacían un gran barullo Leon de lejos los observo y levanto su peculiar ceja.

Leon- Sora, creo que vienen por ti

la pelirosa levanto la mirada ya que se había quitado la venda

Sora- Ooh son los chicos, Hola chicos! En un momento vamos.

Leon-Emm Sora te molestaría, si te vas con ellos por esta vez?

Sora le sonrió al peliplata-Claro que no, al contrario necesito caminar para estirar un poco las piernas

Leon le devolvio una tierna sonrisa-Perdona, no vi la hora, será solo por esta vez.

Sora- No te preocupes, mientras bajaba del auto, ella se acercó a la mejilla del chico -Gracias le murmuro y le daba un beso cálido. El peliplata sin quedarse atrás tomo de la mano a la chica acercándola a el-Estuviste genial, con cuidado por favor. Las palpitaciones de Sora se aceleraron, el aliento de Leon era tibio, con un delicioso aroma a menta,

Leon-Bien pequeña, creo que es todo por hoy, mientras se separaban.

Sora se hizo un mechón de cabello hacía atrás de la oreja e inicio a caminar hacia donde se encontraba la china quién ´se moría de risa con la cara de nervios del pobre rubio, claro la pelirosa no se había percatado del nerviosismo de peliplateado se despidió de los otros dos chicos a lo lejos mientras agitaba la mano y se subio al auto.

Mey-Vaya Sora, hay algo que debo decirte y que Ken no se anima

Ken, en un movimiento inútil se cayó a un lado de la pelirosa, mientras esta no le ponía atención a los vanos movimientos del rubio que trataba de callar a Mey, esta al percatarse que su amiga estaba como en la luna, se abstuvo a decir algún comentario.

Mey-Vaya Sora, veo que lograste conducir.

Sora aaah, si, gracias a Leon.

Ken-Juum también fue gracias a tu dedicación, es decir Leon solamente puso el conocimiento, tu pusiste lo demás

Mey-Lo que pasa es que Ken, esta ce... opps seguro que tú ya sabias conducir.

Sora-Qué? No, tuve muchas veces la intención pero con esto de los entrenamientos y el sin fin de cosas ni tiempo había tenido.

Mey hacía una pequeña risa burlona y malvada, al ver como el pobre Ken se torturaba.

Sora-Por cierto tengo hambre, les parece si nos vamos ya.

Ken-Claro, vamos...

En el siguiente entrenamiento.

Leon estaba de muy buen humor, aunque a veces se quejaba en silencio del dolor de su costilla, también sucedió que Sora no había visto nuevamente a Lorraine en todo el día.

Transcurrieron los siguientes días de esa manera, Leon llegaba con Sora de muy buen humor y muy temprano iniciaban sus entrenamientos y terminaban casi rosando la madrugada, hasta que por fin salió la técnica, todos incluso Layla se habían quedado maravillados porque lograron capturar la esencia de la técnica del Fénix Dorado

Layla-Sora y Leon, felicidades lo han logrado dijo con mucho orgullo, incluso Yuri se encontraba allí para felicitarlos.

Yuri-Me alegro mucho Sora, que estés recuperando tu confianza nuevamente

Sora-Gracias joven Yuri, sin embargo no había podido sin... Leon

Yuri-Mmmm Leon? Murmuro con una pequeña sonrisa picará, dime quién esa otra chica que estará compitiendo contra ti

Layla-No te la mencione?

Yuri-Por desgracia aún no Layla, sabes Sora esta mujer no me ha dejado de hablar de que hiciste muy bien la técnica del fénix, bla bla bla.

Layla, mientras daba una pequeña palmada en la espalda a Yuri-Ooh por favor no menciones eso

Yuri-Desde que baje del avión me ha estado hostigando con tu logro, Sora aquí, Sora allá

Layla-Ya basta, dijo mientras sonreía, cambiando un poco su cara a una más sería y tomando aire, es D´Ruelle

Yuri, empezó a reírse en son de burla, ajá claro... al ver que la cara de Layla no cambio-Es en serio? Borro su sonrisa-Sora, es en serio Lorraine D´Ruelle está aquí

Sora no se había percatado de lo serio que se puso Yuri al contarle esto Layla

Yuri-Y dime Sora, como se ha portado Leon contigo últimamente.

Sora-Pues normal, ha estado incluso más amable que antes.

Yuri-Y llego a los entrenamientos? Me refiero a todos?

Sora-Si, aunque, al parecer se lastimo un poco la costilla pero ya está mucho mejor

Yuri, seguía muy serio... ya veo y donde esta Lorraine?

Layla-No se ha presentado a ningún ensayo, ambos cruzaron miradas-Bueno Sora, creo que nosotros ya nos vamos. Éxitos en tu presentación de mañana

Sora-Joven Yuri, señorita Layla, gracias por confiar en mí! Mientras Sora pensaba no los decepcionaré.

Layla y Yuri sonrieron se despidieron de Leon y los demás, salieron del escenario muy apresurados.

Esa noche, todo transcurría normal, todo estaba callado.

Pero Sora estaba teniendo al parecer una pesadilla (Soñaba que se encontraba con su vestuario de princesa egipcia y estaba a punto de iniciar su presentación, ella cruzaba miradas con el atractivo Leon Oswald era una locura el público aplaudía, gritaban era una felicidad que no podía imaginar, un cuervo se puso sobre ella en el hombro, ella trato de quitarlo pero este salto, al saltar se transformaba en una persona quien se abalanzo sobre su trapecio, salto muy alto, tan alto que irradiaba luz y la cegó por un momento, tanto que ella se tambaleo y empezó a sentir que caía) De pronto del susto ella despertó con la respiración muy acelerada el corazón le latía a mil por uno, Fool se encontraba observándola calladamente.

Fool-Tranquila querida... que sucedió

Sora-Tuve, mientras respiraba agitada, una pesadilla... Soñé que me caía, dijo mientras se quitaba el sudor frío de la frente.

Fool-Querida Sora, será mejor que te duermas, ya que debes estar completamente lucida y tranquila para tu presentación de mañana duerme.

Sora acentúo con la cabeza y se recostó, quedando profunda inmediatamente.

Fool- En una de sus repentinas predicciones, vio como el signo de Escorpio y el de sagitario se encontraba muy opacos de pronto, uno de los dos brillará opacando al otro aún más... Oh Sora, espero sepas superar cualquier prueba mañana.

Por fin había llegado la hora de presentar la prueba, aunque Sora se encontraba un poco renuente ya que no le gustaba pelear sobre el escenario, mientras se maquillaba recordaba aquella catástrofe en el show de niños, cerro sus ojos y trataba de pensar-Será por el escenario, para que recupere su brillo. Sora vestía un hermoso traje ajustado color rojo y naranja que hacía juego con unas plumas blancas para hacer el fénix, se vio al espejo por última vez, respiro fuerte-Vamos Sora Naegino, demuéstrales quien es la verdadera estrella de Kaleido, diciendo esto salió justo se encontró a Leon saliendo del camerino de enfrente, Leon compartió una pequeña sonrisa con Sora y ambos se encaminaron al escenario, la pelirosa giró su cabeza hacía la puerta del camerino de Leon y vio nuevamente una sombra deslizándose por la ventana, ella se percató esta vez que era una chica, se detuvo por un momento vacilo y siguió caminando.

En el escenario se encontraban ya toda una legión de periodistas, incluyendo toda la familia de Kaleido quienes estaban ansiosos y se pusieron más nerviosos al ver a la famosa periodista Klein quien se sentó a un lado de Layla y Yuri.

Klein-Yuri, mientras lo miraba fijamente, que guapo luces.

Yuri, sonrío amablemente en son de gracias, mientras Layla solo vio de reojo a la periodista haciendo un puchero con la boca, cosa que Hamilton jamás hacía, pero lo hizo.

Klein, empezó a buscar por su butaca algún programa-Oh lo tengo pegado al trasero, mientras se levantaba lo tomo se sentó y se puso a leer, murmuraba-El fénix doraddfddd bla bla bla msssjdjfmdmd bla bla bla, en conclusión ambas harán tu fénix Layla?

Layla-Si al parecer sí.

Klein-Mmmmm volvemos a lo mismo.

Layla-Creo que deberías disfrutar y observar el desempeño de ambas, antes de ponerte a juzgar.

Klein-Ok, ok, ok lo haré me calló.

Se apagaron las luces y Kalos salió anunciando a sus dos estrellas, el problema era que Lorraine no se había presentado aún, mientras tanto Sora sería la primera en hacer su presentación.

Kalos-Por decisión unánime, ambas señoritas presentarán con el debido consentimiento y respeto el Fénix dorado de Layla Hamilton. Espero disfruten y lleguen a una buena conclusión para se encanten más de Kaleido.

Empezaron a aplaudir y se encendieron las luces del escenario mientras salía Sora a escenario junto a Leon, la banda empezó a tocar su repertorio, e iniciaron su rutina, Sora se miraba muy feliz, y tranquila se balanceaba hacia todos lados, llegando al casi clímax de la obra la pequeña pelirosa recordó momentáneamente aquella prueba difícil de realizar el Fénix Dorado para que Layla la aceptara en el escenario, tomo impulso en aquel trapecio giratorio, e inicio con el sin fin de giros maravillosamente coordinadas mientras cerro sus ojos, esa imagen cuando cayó del trapecio la recordó, pero esta vez sería distinta, alcanzo la altura a la cual debía llegar, realizando una hermosa pose, extendió sus brazos a la vez que unos pétalos de rosa salían flotando, los espectadores estaban asombrados en especial Layla, lo había logrado Sora lo había hecho muy bien, la pelirosa llego al trapecio principal y se dejó caer hacia atrás cayendo justo al lado de Leon y terminando así la gran interpretación al lado del peliplata. Respiraba agitada y su corazón estaba por estallar, estaba muy feliz de poder lograr la hazaña de Layla. Todos los periodistas empezaron a aplaudir con mucha histeria ya que les había encantado. Bravo! Se escuchaban silbidos, gritos y felicitaciones, Leon sin avisar salto hacia la cama elástica, agradeció al público y salió corriendo. Sora se quedó saludando a su público pero había quedado algo desconcertada por la repentina salida de Leon, aunque suponía se iba a preparar para la presentación de Lorraine, de pronto pensó, pero ella no está acá.

Kalos subió al escenario junto a Sora, bueno señores, aclaro su garganta, no sé cómo explicarles esto, pero la señorita Lorraine no se presentará. Claro que si me presentaré Kalos, interrumpió una voz que salía del público.

Lorraine-Será afuera, claro siempre parte del escenario, pero en el mar.

Todos se empezaron a preguntar que se traía entre manos.

Lorraine-Ahora bien si pueden salir hacía la playa, no se preocupen no deben caminar mucho, verdad Klein.

Klein, reacciono interesada y fue la primera en salir, detrás de ella salieron los demás reporteros.

Al llegar a una parte de la playa que Lorraine les había indicado había un tipo de trapecios transparentes suspendidos de lado a lado por unos parales flotantes, algo muy complejo y peligroso por la altura en la que se encontraban, en el centro se encontraba un trapecio en forma de estrella que al igual que el de la técnica angelical daba vueltas y este no estaba hecho de trapecios sino de telas.

Todos al llegar se quedaron boquiabiertas por la dificultada para haber hecho un escenario de tal magnitud.

Klein-La muy fanfarrona le pidió ayuda a su padre, mientras sonreía sarcásticamente.

De pronto inicio la banda a sonar, Leon vestía un hermoso traje naranja con destellos amarillos y tenía una cola en su cabello se miraba como un príncipe, mientras Lorraine salió con un hermoso traje azul marino con destellos plateados.

Mia al ver los trajes, rápido supo de qué se trataba la obra, vaya es Le soleil et la lune.

Que! Dijeron todos al unísono

Es un cuento francés se llama el sol y la luna, sucede que el sol se enamora de la luna, pero un malvado hechicero se enamora de la luna, ella le dice que está enamorada del sol, el malvado amenaza al sol con desaparecer a la luna, el sol sin otro remedio para no matar a su amada la obliga al exilio, siendo así como el sol y la luna vivirán separados para el resto de sus días.

Mey-Vaya que romántico resulto Leon. En tono sarcástico

De pronto inicio la rutina nuevamente la banda empezó a sonar, Sora estaba bastante impactada por la versatilidad de Lorraine para interpretar, sus gestos, lo estaba haciendo muy bien.

Cathy analizaba junto a Rizzo, es muy buena pero le falta algo a su interpretación, de pronto algo que nadie se esperaba una técnica completamente distinta al fénix, Lorraine fue impulsada por Leon como si no existiera gravedad ella se colgó de una de las telas e inicio a dar giros para elevarse lo más que pudo y soltarse haciendo una hermosa silueta, termino esta y terminó cayendo en la misma tela, deslizándose lentamente para tocar por encima del agua con los pies delicadamente y elevarse nuevamente, así termino al lado de su acompañante, quien también lucía un poco impresionado.

Leon se inclinó hacia un lado de la castaña y le murmuro-No me dijiste nada sobre cambiar la El fénix por el torbellino…

Lorraine giro a verlo muy molesta-Eso se le llama espontaneidad querido, algo que has perdido desde que te has acomodado en este escenario, además no era el torbellino de luz, que gracias a tu miseria no se terminó de mejorar… Sophie estaría muy decepcionada de ti. Mientras una sonrisa por un lado se reflejaba en la chica.

Leon la vio con ojos de sorprendido-Que me estas queriendo dar a entender Lorraine?

Lorraine bajo la mano mientras se puso frente a Leon-Sabes que Sophie hacia lo que fuera por tal de ser la verdadera estrella en un escenario tu con tu mediocridad insultas su memoria.

Leon estaba a punto de responderle cuando fue interrumpido por Kalos-Por favor señores, la temporada dará inicio pronto así que a su criterio, sin tanta charla díganme quien representara a Kaleido en su nuevo inicio.

Pronto empezaron a murmurar, una chica de cabello morado, a nuestro parecer debe ser Lorraine.

Lorraine no pudo ocultar su rostro de victoria, viendo a Sora burlonamente, pero la felicidad no le duro mucho al ser interrumpida por Klein-Creo que debe ser Sora, Layla acentuó con la cabeza, mientras pensaba no puedo creer que concuerde con esta loca.

Klein-Mis argumentos son claros y obvios. Lorraine no tiene interpretación, le falta ese fuego en su actuación. A Sora también pero en este caso, puede por el tiempo que lleve con Leon se le vio más… como decirlo… ammm mientras tronaba sus dedos. Enamorada.

De pronto los demás empezaron a discutir nuevamente, llegando a la misma conclusión.

Kalos-Entonces será Sora quien interprete a Remeliana y no se diga más.

Lorraine, estaba agitada no podía creer que la interpretación de Sora le hubiera ganado, mientras unas lágrimas empezaron a rodar por su mejilla.

Sora estaba confundida ya que sabía que su actuación no había sido tan buena como la de Lorraine, incluso Leon se veía un poco descontento a pesar de la discusión con Lorraine.

Lorraine se puso frente a los reporteros-Bien, será como ustedes digan, dijo con resignación y bastante orgullo, tomo la mano de Sora y la levanto en señal de triunfo, la pelirosa reía un poco confundida y unos ojos pequeños. Lorraine le murmuro-Suerte Sora, Leon quien se encontraba a un lado de ellas solamente las observaba de reojo, Lorraine sonrió, justo cuando empezó a retirar desfalleció al lado de Leon, este rápidamente la sostuvo en sus bien trabajados brazos.

Lorraine con voz ronca, ooh Leon lo siento, estoy un poco mareada.

Los periodistas empezaron a tomar fotos. Lorraine! Lorraine, se siente bien?

Lorraine-Si lo siento, es por las dietas que a veces llevamos nosotros para tener un mejor desempeño en el escenario. Mientras reía con un poco de sarcamos.

Leon, la cargo- vamos te llevaré a tu habitación, después darás todas las entrevistas que quieras.

Sora y Klein se quedaron boquiabiertas viendolos como se retiraban.

Klein dijo en voz alta-Vaya, esa zorra no pierde oportunidad.

Sora al terminar de esuchar esto giro a verla extrañada.

Klein vio su extrañado rostro-Que no sabías que ellos fueron pareja.

Sora-Estemm si algo esuche que fueron pareja, pero de trapecio.

Klein solto un par de carcajadas-Sora tu siempre me haces reir, eres torpe.

Sora-Oiga.

Klein-Fueron novios, durante un buen tiempo, terminaron, regresaron y otra vez terminaron. ufff es de esos románces que son enfermizos.

Sora sintió como un balde de agua fría le hubieran aventado en el rostro.

Klein-Que no sabías?

Sora, tartamudeo mientras digería lo que recien aquella rubia pedante que vestía un elegante traje color blanco-Bueno Sora ya me voy, espero tus siguientes presentaciones resulten bien.

Sora se quedo pensando en aquel escenario flotante que era encantador, mientras anochecia, con la mirada perdida-Ellos dos, fueron novios... Leon, seguirás sintiendo lo mismo por ella, la pelirosa se hinco para jugar un poco con el agua, por qué me siento así, como asustada, que me sucede.

Que te sucede Leon!? Ya bajame

Leon, tomo de la mano a Lorraine con fuerza-No sé que demonios te traes en manos Lorraine, pero a mi no me engañas con tus trucos baratos, mientras cruzaba los brazos, que pretendes.

Lorraine mientras hacía su rostro a un lado y trataba de no llorar-Recuperar mi carrera.

Leon-Tu carrera?

Lorraine-Qué, no te enteraste que esa Klein no solo los arruino a ustedes, Leon ella desgarro mi reputación, me hundió sin siquiera conocerme.

Leon-No eres la única.

Lorraine-Maldición Leon, a Sora la acusó de un millón de cosas por el accidente de la niña, pero a mi? a mi? yo, me dijo que era un alma rota, en un escenario donde... me querían unicamente por mi dinero, sollozo.

Leon-No hagas dramas Lorraine. Que pretendes entonces.

Lorraine-El torbellino,

Leon-Absurdo, sin dejar que la castaña terminará.

Lorraine, ya más tranquila y acercandose a una ventana cerca de su habitación-Con el corazón

Leon se detuvo un instante-Que dijiste.

Lorraine-Con el corazón, eso fue lo último que me dijo Sophie.

Leon sintío como un pedazo de su corazón se cayó al estomago.

Lorraine-Ella me pidió que se terminará no solamente la técnica angelical por tu parte, también el torbellino.

Leon-Tu... con un dejo de voz. Sophie también me lo dijo.

Lorraine recordo cuándo aún Sophie estaba prácticando con la pareja el torbellino de luz la pequeña les aplaudia para que Leon sostuviera con más fuerza a Lorraine.

Escena retrospectiva

En un pequeño descanso Lorraine tomaba un poco de agua en un vaso.

Sophie-Manten un poco más la calma, recuerda que trabajar en ese tipo de trapecio será un poco más dificil.

Lorraine mientras se limpiaba el sudor-Bromeas, es toda una locura Sophie, no sé de donde demonios se te ocurren esas técnicas.

Sophie-Lorraine tu lo ves?

Lorraine algo distraida-A quien Sophie?

La pequeña peliblanco le respondió con una sonrisa. Y dirigió su vista hacía aquel complicado escenario de trapecios redondos. Solo espero puedan lograr hacer la técnica.

Lorraine-Seguro que sí, el idiota de Allan no quisó tampoco ayudarnos esta vez, por el carácter de tu hermano.

Sophie-Tu lo quieres Lorraine?

Lorraine se sonrojo y sonrio levemente-Quererlo, quererlo ammmm

Sophie-Lo amas?

Lorraine la vio fijamente y no respondió

Sophie-Algo que he aprendido es, que cuando amas algo debes decirlo, allí mismo a todo pulmón.

Lorraine-Yo lo hago, por ejemplo amo al escenario, prácticar, y hacer piruetas jejejeje

Sophie-Si, todo con el alma, Lorraine, promete que lo lograrán pondrás, realizarás la técnica con el corazón .

Lorraine acentuó con la cabeza.

Fin de flash back

Era un ángel Leon y tu con tus entrenamientos mediocres no la permitiste convertirse en lo que era frente a ese publico que amaba tanto.

Leon-Eso es lo que quieres, abrir una vieja herida, la técnica angeli...

La técnica angelical se hizo, ya la realizaste y ahora que harás te quedarás con eso? dijo muy molesta la castaña.

Leon-Que quieres? dijo seriamente.

La técnica del torbellino de luz.

Leon-Te prometo que la haremos, y no por ti, sino por la memoria de Sophie.

Lorraine lo miraba con cierta compasión a Leon-No has cambiado mucho Monnaie.(Monedita)

Leon-No me digas así.

Lorraine-Eramos solo unos niños, sabes lo único que me alegra de que estes aquí, es que ya no sufres mucho, se acerco Lorraine a Leon mientras tomaba un mechón plateado y lo ponía detrás de la oreja del hombre.

Leon-Lorraine yo... ssshh dijo está mientras ponía su dedo en la boca del triste Leon.

Lorraine-Será un día duro mañana, hasta entonces.

Leon-Lorraine dijo mientras esta se giro rápido-Hoy vi a tu padre.

Lorraine se se quedo algo asombrada con la noticia que Leon le había dicho.

Hasta mañana.

Lorraine-Hasta mañana, dijo mientras se quedo algo preocupada por la noticia.

Al día siguiente...

Bravoo, bravo, solamente Leon, pon un poco más de fuerza en tu interpretación y el acto principal terminará excelente, decía Cathy con mucha seguridad mientras Rizzo daba unas últimas instrucciones a Mia, antes de irse.

Mia-Oooh Rizzo, gracias por tu ayuda, te extrañaré mucho.

Rizzo-Gracias, por favor cuida que la obra salga bien.

Mia-Claro que lo haré, más con Cathy ayudandome.

Rizzo-Srita. Cathy, aprendí mucho.

Cathy-Ya lo creo, se despidió muy amena de esta y siguió dando sus instrucciones.

Rizzo se encontraba de camino junto a Mia hacía su taxi que la llevaría al aeropuerto, de pronto se detuvo en seco-Sr. D´Ruelle. murmuró.

Mia-Que? que dijiste?

Rizzo-No, no es nada, gracias por todo Mia, dijo y subío rápido al taxi el cual arrancó a toda prisa.

Mia, no sabía que había pasado, de pronto vio a Klein dirigiendose hacía el escenario, ella había salido de una limosina, la rubia se había quedado un poco extrañada pero no le dio mucha importancia.

Mey-Es todo lo que tienes Lorraine?

Lorraine, se sotenia de una cuerda con un solo pie.

Mey-Vamos, resiste un poco más, es el entrenamiento de mi técnica La magia del cielo.

Ken-Vaya al parecer ya no tienes más nombres para tus técnicas.

Mey-Oye cierra la boca, juuum

Lorraine-Ya los dos, cierren la estúpida boca! mientras esta seguía colgando cual murcielago.

Mey-Bien, ya lo lograste, creo que la presentación saldrá muy bien.

Lorraine tomo impulso para caer sobre la red elástica, se quedo un momento allí pensando en miles de cosas-Sora Naegino, ella es como Sophie... suspiro, no puedo permitirlo, ella no será la estrella de Kaleido...

Los días pasarón hasta las presentaciones, las cuales tuvieron mucho éxito, fue un lleno total, la banda, los colores, las grandiosas pirámides metidas bajo esa carpa a muchos les encanto... Sora estuvo brillante con el Fénix dorado, mientras los demás hacían sus respectivas técnicas. La temporada pasó, mientras Mia se preparaba para la siguiente historia.


End file.
